


泰熙丨烟灰缸

by tumemanques



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques
Summary: BDSM
Relationships: 泰熙
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	泰熙丨烟灰缸

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM

“哎，”秦霄贤探头看了眼张九泰塞回兜里的烟灰袋，“你三好市民啊，咋还随身带这玩意儿，以前怎么没发现。”  
“在家里偶尔会用，就带出来了。”张九泰二流子似的架了条腿在木头栏杆上，接过下头姑娘递上来的票子叼着烟签字。  
何九华笑了，“怎么，家里没有烟灰缸？文博儿在家还禁你烟啊？”

张九泰的手指颤了颤，递出去的票子飘落下去。楼梯下头响起姑娘们一片小心看地别踩的惊呼。  
张九泰扒住栏杆连声道歉。

“烟灰缸是有，就是不用。”尚九熙出来了，歪在墙边被仨人熏得眯起眼，冲挤上来的又一波小姑娘笑，“慢着来慢着来。”

“有烟灰缸干啥不用——”十万个为什么还想发言，被何九华推着就塞回后台了，“就你话多，签完了就回去，晒脸呢在这儿。”

把秦霄贤赶走了，何九华把着门，冲角儿挤挤眼，“会玩哈。”

“去你的。”

尚九熙接过捧哏递过来的马克笔，再定睛去看，张九泰的后脖子已经红了。

·

后台都知道尚九熙跟张九泰的关系，可知道他们真正关系的，只有何九华一个人。

也是一次偶然，看见尚九熙在后台认真地给一条看起来磨损挺严重的牛皮细绳上油。  
“都这样了换一条呗，这玩意儿你还盘呢啊？”  
尚九熙只是笑笑，“经了年月才有味道啊。”  
“这干嘛用的？手绳？没见你戴过。”

尚九熙笑而不答，何九华又急着要解自个儿烟瘾，瞥了一眼不再多问。

直到他看见尚九熙抱着胳膊站在侧幕条笑着看台上的张九泰。  
他也凑过去，看见张九泰细白的脸硬是又白了一个度，额角细密的汗反着光。

可不都说捧哏多亏了张桌子。

何九华也终于懂了尚九熙说的‘味道’是怎么一个双关。

那场结束，张九泰几乎脱了一层皮，小褂湿了一半，坐在后台尴尬地喝着水。听见尚九熙一声走了，又从沙发上弹起来，亦步亦趋地跟到尚九熙后头，像只刚学步的小熊一步一晃地上了车。

何九华就算目睹了全程，还是很难相信张九泰会是在下面的那个。

他一路看过来的角儿，他知道尚九熙某些时候又毒又辣，但张九泰让这样戏弄都不反抗，实在是超出了何九华的想象。

看来秦霄贤一句话又有好戏要上演。  
何九华琢磨着烟灰缸这个词到底是哪里触了张九泰，能把人臊成那个样子，灭了烟，撇下二人往里头去了。

“明天周一。”  
一句驴唇不对马嘴的话，听得张九泰脖子更红了一些。

“怎么，想用烟灰缸了？”尚九熙签着字笑道。

张九泰不着痕迹地抖了抖肩膀。

“也不是就不想。”  
小熊嘟哝着。

·

“诶，”尚九熙端着热牛奶回了卧室，“仔仔不乖。”

一声唤直接叫张九泰麻了半边身子，连忙把歪斜的身子掰正，咬着牙跪直在冷硬的地板上。

身后的人靠近过来，往地上扔了个物件儿。

烟灰缸打着转停在张九泰膝前。

“老样子，”尚九熙捧着牛奶，在沙发上舒服地蜷起，“自己来，一滴不能射到外面，射满了再喊我。”说着上位者兴致勃勃地摁开了电视机。

综艺节目里女嘉宾尖锐的笑声根本压不住地上猛兽的低吼。

射到第二次的时候张九泰已经抖得不行，几乎是呜咽着扶着阴茎往烟灰缸里送，还是免不了溅出一些在外头。

“哎呀。”尚九熙放下牛奶杯，伸出脚，揩了地上那一两滴精液，“怎么这么不小心。”  
男人堪堪把腿伸直，张九泰迅速贴了上去，伸出舌头卷了被自己的东西脏了的脚趾。

主人。  
主人。  
主人。

小白熊被主人的脚趾塞了满嘴，还要含糊不清地求饶。

“我不是说过，滴出来就不能干我，我们约好的吧？”尚九熙舒服地眯起眼，把脚抽出来，踩在张九泰的肩上擦了擦。  
地上的人已经烧红了眼，却也不动弹，眉眼里除却一丝的狼性全是虔诚。  
他蹭尚九熙的踏在肩上的脚踝，一叠声地喃喃着我错了主人。

听见尚九熙装模作样地叹了口气。

“舔我。”

张九泰终于获准站了起来，也不敢揉一揉跪疼的膝盖，抱了犯懒不动弹的师兄放到床上去。

“帮我脱了，不许用手。”

张九泰是真的白，不透青不透红，就是白。  
这会儿却已经被情欲烧了满背的血色，涨红着脸试探地去咬尚九熙的睡裤边。  
松紧的裤边不好脱，好不容易把睡裤脱下来，张九泰已经牙酸肩疼，却还是一声不吭地舔干净蹭在人后腰上的唾液，紧着去脱尚九熙的内裤。

他知道苦难越深，获得的恩典就越让人欲罢不能。

小熊终于叼着主人的内裤直起身子的时候，尚九熙已经懒哒哒地刷起了抖音。  
张九泰不敢用力去嗅嘴里布料上尚九熙的味道，生怕呼吸声大了，又要被责罚。

尚九熙手上不停，翻了个身岔开腿，门户大开对着张九泰，“给你十分钟。”

看来尚九熙也是真的想了。

张九泰兴高采烈。

平日里要不是五分钟就是三分钟，难免完成不了任务，非要系着牛皮绳被尚九熙踩到干高潮痛哭流涕不可。

时不待我。

恩？  
不是这么用的。

张九泰浑浑噩噩地想着，把脸埋进人漂亮的屁股里。

他知道尚九熙的好地方生得不深，十分钟就是送分题。  
柔韧的舌尖轻车熟路地顶开穴口，高温的穴道让张九泰下半身又狠狠地疼了一把。

尚九熙把手机扔一边了。  
是个好兆头。

张九泰舌根发疼，却也顾不得那些，恨不得把所有的感官都生到舌头上提早在这温柔乡里爽上一把。

掌在手里的臀尖开始发颤，可以听见尚九熙的小腿蹭在床单上的摩挲声响。

张九泰被调教的极好的体内时钟知道时间才过半，恶从胆边生，下意识地放慢了嘴上的速度，揉起了尚九熙的臀瓣。

上位者终于发出今夜第一声喘。

“你他妈的。”

“累了，主人。”张九泰多委屈似的，脸颊蹭在尚九熙屁股上，激得人又打了个颤，吐出一声不知道是跟自家捧哏还是跟床上这捧哏学的京骂。

尚九熙的声音已经有些哑了，方才还乖巧地垂着头的阴茎半勃着一颤一颤。  
“行了。”  
“仔仔，干我。”

趴在那腰酸背痛的小动物得了令，蹿着就起来了。  
“好的主人！”

“啊我，操！”  
小白熊胯下半两肉长驱直入，狠狠楔进了想了一天的洞穴里，尚九熙被顶得往前一扑。  
“平时，饿着你了是怎么的！”

“啊？”张九泰把住尚九熙的胯，用力往前一顶，把肉块全部挤进人身体里，还委屈巴拉地控诉，“主人，我在操了。”

可本分了，打桩机似的。

尚九熙被颠得骂不出整话，吐出的呼吸一声比一声重。

张九泰认真地履行着任务。  
他想要亲吻面前发着细汗的脊背，想要在这个人的后颈上狠狠咬上一口，想要揉着人汗湿的头发，逼他转头跟他接吻。

他只是规律地摆着腰，等一个信号。

尚九熙终于攀不住床头，腰身塌在床上，阴茎被夹在被褥和自己之间被蹭得发疼。

“不，行了，九泰，九泰！”

张九泰亮起眼睛，一拽尚九熙的手臂，把人从床上拉起，摁进自己怀里。  
背入的骑乘逼着尚九熙被顶得泣出胡乱的呻吟，手脚悬空划拉了一把，都被张九泰箍进怀里。

在这场游戏里，尚九熙只唤他仔仔。  
而这声九泰是游戏结束的信号。

他被批准离开这场游戏，做回张九泰。

他爱惨了这一瞬间尚九熙走投无路的退让。

张九泰几乎是端着尚九熙在往自己的肉刃上撞。

尚九熙不知道什么时候已经射了一次，抖着身子怎么扭也躲不开张九泰捅在屁股里的烫肉，被颠得在不应期哭出好大的声音，张九泰张口咬在他的后脖子上，硬生生把这声哭喊咬成了高潮的尖叫。

尚九熙在几乎最原始的姿势，被揉着马眼咬着后颈潮吹。  
上位者反弓着身子，几乎要背过气去。被调教好的小熊几乎从屁股捅进嗓子眼，嘴里一声都发不出，只从喉咙里哽出几声不成调的呕噎。  
清澈潮液淌了一腿，张九泰大发慈悲地放慢下动作，揉着人肚子给人缓解过剩的快感。  
这一射时间太长，等不及的张九泰又往上顶了顶，吓得尚九熙扒住了张九泰的腿，呜咽着仔仔够了仔仔要操坏哥哥了。

总在这种时候试图重新捡起崩塌的控制权。  
却也总是太迟。

已经被折磨着射过两次的张九泰要射可不容易，喷过一次的尚九熙已经没了继续下去的兴致，他也不着急，只是揉着人的囊袋，慢吞吞地在痉挛的肉穴里挺动。

他是一点也不着急。

因为最后一口总是留的最爱吃的。

终于贤者时间屁股里抽插的麻木重新有转为了痒，尚九熙不安分地在张九泰的桎梏里拧了拧腰。  
“嗯？”

“痒。”  
再次席卷而来的欲火总是蒸腾的慢又势不可挡，尚九熙昏了头，视线几乎已经一片模糊，只是本能地绷紧脚趾，扒拉身后人的胳膊，“九泰，九泰你快点。”

“你还行吗就快点。”  
捧哏的恶劣终于开闸。

“行，行。”上位者痒得不行了，被控制着四肢动弹不得急得要哭，“怎么都行，你操啊，九泰你操啊，操死我都行！”

每一场盛大的游戏，张九泰等的都是尚九熙在最后的最后变得坦诚又放荡。

只对他一个人。

乐此不疲。

张九泰终于又疯了似的往上顶撞起来，每一下都捅得极深，要把肉壁捅开的力道。  
尚九熙已经没有多少水可以流了。背入的骑乘几乎没有任何可以依靠的东西，被钉穿在身下的扁舟上，只能任由他一手调教出来的小熊摆弄。

失控令快感加倍，尚九熙何尝不是食髓知味。

直到不知道是张九泰捅错了位置，还是尚九熙终于受不住酷刑，上位者惊叫着挣扎起来，又被张九泰及时拢回了怀里。

尚九熙的一举一动他都明白。

“没事，就这么去。”

尚九熙终于彻底哭出眼泪来，半悬空的脚趾用力地绞紧，张九泰死死咬在的肩头，第三次射出的精液依旧烫得惊人。  
尚九熙被烫得几乎失去意识，再睁开眼，晶莹的尿液已经喷湿了半张床。  
已经彻底不受控制的身体在小熊软绵的怀里一阵一阵抽搐。

张九泰顺着尚九熙的背，在人耳边落下一吻，“睡吧，睡吧。”

尚九熙再醒来天已经蒙蒙亮，张九泰已经勤快地换好了被褥，尚九熙揉着酸胀的眼睛扒在沙发背上看人忙碌的背影。

“仔仔。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想给你穿个钉。”

“…………主人说了算。”


End file.
